The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ entertainment systems adjacent to a passenger seating surface to occupy the passenger during the travel of the mobile platform. For example, in the case of a commercial aircraft, a passenger cabin may be equipped with one or more in-flight entertainment systems. These in-flight entertainment systems may be coupled to a seat back disposed in front of the passenger such that while seated, the passenger may be occupied via the in-flight entertainment system positioned on the seat back in front of them. Personal entertainment devices carried on-board the mobile platform may also utilize the platforms content to wirelessly provide similar in-flight entertainment.
Generally, the in-flight entertainment system is used to occupy passengers during flights, and thus, the in-flight entertainment system may include games, movies and music. Typically, however, the in-flight entertainment system may offer limited information to the passenger, but largely serves to entertain the passenger.